Stevenson, Ryan
While exploring a recently discovered planet with Ancient ruins, Capt. Ryan Stevenson makes a chance encounter with a Repository of Knowledge. Ailing with an incurable disease, Stevenson figures he has nothing to lose and activates the device. Against considerable odds he survives the physical and mental transformation...becoming the first of the reborn Ancients. History as a Human A regular in the lower eschelons of Stargate Command, Stevenson was assigned to three different SG teams during his 8 year career. His first two year stint was with SG-12, providing security on offworld bases and the occasional ground campaign against the Goa'uld. His second stint came with SG-7, which lasted the following six years up until he requested transfer to SG-14 when a slot became available. SG-14 was one of the remaining teams tasked with scouting the dwindling list of unexplored gate addresses in the database, and given what little time he had before being declared unfit for duty Stevenson wanted to make as much of an impact as he could, and he felt going out into the unknown, taking the extra risks so that others wouldn't have to, was the best way to avail himself in his remaining days. Stevenson was diagnosed with Mulvari syndrome during his time on SG-7 after a routine blood sample send back subtle anomalies that Dr. Frasier eventually tracked back to his degenerative disease. The genetic disorder creates a slowly building cascade failure of cellular processes, counterbalanced by the body's natural healing ability. Given that duality, an individual with Mulvari syndrome could deteriorate in a matter of months...or decades. The more physically fit one is, the easier it is for the body to overcome the damage, but eventually the illness will win out and vital organs will begin to fail. The process is radically painful in the later stages, much of which Stevenson hid from his fellow team members and others, wanting to prolong his active duty status. Despite outward appearances to the contrary, Stevenson was painfully ill when he requested reassignment, but was still able to overcome the pain and constant fatigue to acquit his duties. Given the slow, eventual demise he was faced with, his decision to use the Ancient Repository of Knowledge would result in at least a quick death, if not some miraculous recovery. Given that logic, Stevenson didn't see the downside and decided to defy orders and use the device. Transformation Stevenson's Human form was barely advanced enough to survive the transformation process...though "survive" is a point of speculation. Stevenson clinically died during the process, reviving later as the subsequent upgrades to his physiology created an up and down cycle in his lifesigns. Each time he declined he came back up stronger and more advanced. Eventually the process stabilized enough for him to remain conscious, where he learned from Dr. Lam that the device had indeed cured him of his ailment...but that he already suspected from the Ancient knowledge imparted to him. He knew that and a great deal more. Unlike O'Neill's partial transformation, Stevenson had full access to the entire library of knowledge once his body and mind became fully Alterran. However, once becoming an Ancient in the flesh a secondary advancement process began to elevate him to 'adult' status more rapidly than the natural progression of time. This process resulted in a constant state of mental and physical flux that Stevenson had to manage else it escalate out of control and kill him. The result would be the equivalent of a 10,000 year old Alterran in the space of only a few years. But unknown to all but a select few, there was a third advancement process accelerating that advancement. This programing had been added to the Repository of Knowledge after its initial creation with the intent of forcing his evolution to the point where he could physically contend with ascended beings on their own plane within a matter of millenia rather than the millions of years necessary to reach that potential the old fashioned way...a timeline that the Ascended Empire would never allow to reach fruition. Category:Characters